Hunters in SAO
by Milye6
Summary: Hunter x Hunter Crossover with SAO In the world, how many Hunters have gone to Sword Art Online? Gon and Killua tried out the game, only figuring out that they were trapped, will they meet their friends again! Will they meet the great black swordsman (Beater Kirito)? (Disclaimer: I do not own the two animes)
1. Prologue

**Head on to the Story: Hunters in SAO (Crossover HxH and SAO)**

**Disclaimer for all chapters and stories: I do not own SAO or HxH**

**Prologue**

"BAKA!" Killua Zoldyck yelled at the first thing during the day, Gon just have spend their precious money by accident... Okay, people might not understand what's going on, why there is two kids trying to buy and sell stuff from the Internet, well, here you go: Killua found out that there's a game called Sword Art Online, and Gon wanted to try it out. Killua, with the help of piggy (Milluki), he learned that there is only a few thousand copies of SAO, and they'll need this device called: Nerve Gear, inorder to play it. "Sorry! My hand accidently slipped and pressed the enter botten!" Gon already made his fifth excuse of why he 'accidentally' press the confirm botten. "Heh, I won't forgive you, but I heard there's going to be a 50% off the price of a Nerve Gear, so if we bought two, that'll be about-" "560." "Gon, your math has disapproved, even my math got better than you! Baka, it'll be the same price as one Nerve Gear!" "I know, but... I accidentally said it wrong." "..."

After a day of trying to get money from Leorio, Gon and Killua can finally afford two Nerve Gears and have got SAO, somehow. "Yosh! Lets get started!" Killua started stretching as Gon drank some water off the plastic bottle. "Hm... Hey Killua! Will we get to use Nen if we got in the game?" "I dunno, maybe, but we will be transported to a 'virtual world' when we get started. Look at the instruction! It said that we need to say Link Start when we place the gear, but the thing is, our body will remain here, so we need to go to a safer place, maye your house?" Gon thought about it for a moment, they are in Whale Island (forgot to mention), Killua almost thought that Gon's brain will be fried by any moment. "Okay, I'll go tell Mito-San."

After a long explanation, Mito finally let them use the gear, first is Greed Island, now is SAO, how many games are they going to play? And so they have gone to Gon's room, "Are you ready Killua?" "That's easy to answer, yea! On three!" They both wore the gear and lay down, "3, 2, 1! Link Start!"

* * *

Colorful pills covered both eyes as they said Link Start, and then, there was blue hexagons with the select botten of Language, Password, and Username. '_Oh crap..._' Killua forgot that he didn't mention to not use their real name as Username, but he let that go. For language, of course, they selected the language they use often. For Username, Killua of course will never, ever use his name, in case of his brother mysteriously plays it, he typed 'K-I-L-L', Kill. Killua of course will doubt that Gon will not type his real name, seriously. For fun, he betted himself that Gon WILL use his real name. After creating his avatar, the game have started.

Blue lights appeared before their eyes, they have gone to the Town of Beginings, or something else for the town's name. Killua looked around looking for Gon, well, it's kind of obvious where is Gon, since Gon basically let himself look normal (um... Some how, Gon made himself look like Gon kimself...). Killua's Avatar is simple, so no one would easily recognize it. Killua stared at Gon for about 3 minutes, then Gon noticed him and greeted, "Hey Killua! I didn't notice you at first because of your hair color!" Killua stared at Gon some more, then Gon continued talking, "Um... Killua? You forgot the U and A in your name..." "BAKA!" Killua's yell made everyone noticed, "you're not suppose to use your real name as the username and and WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR SELF IN THE REAL WORLD AND WHY ARE YOU STILL WEARING GREEN!?" "Eh..." Gon's head shown a sweat drop, everyone stared at them for a minute, and walked away.

"Sigh, I completely forgot that you don't know the basics of online games... Especially MMOs... And more..." "What's a MMO?" Killua's frustration has already gone to the final level, _oh right... He didn't know Joy Station.._. Killua thought as he started explaining to Gon. "Oh right, there's no point of telling you... MMO is just for short for Massive Mutiplay Online, Greed Island is something like that." Just by saying 'Greed Island', Gon seem to understand the whole thing. "I see..." Killua jumped to his feet and stared below Gon's health bar, clearly, it said: Gon. Gon. Gon. _Gon_. Killua smirked and laughed to himself, _I won the bet._.. "Sigh, well, that's for day one, lets go back." Gon sighed as Killua said it, "um... But Killua? How to log out?" Killua stared at him for a moment again, then swiped his right hand, showing the Window and clicked settings. Gon stared at him with amazement, he shouted out, "WHOA!" And "HOW DID YOU DID THAT?!" When Killua continued to search for the Log Out botten. "Hm? The log out botten is suppose to be here..." Killua mumbled.

"WHAT?! THE LOG OUT BOTTEN IS GONE?!" Gon shouted as Killua gave him the notice, it seem that other people noticed too. There were screams like: "what?" And "is this a bug?" as Killua continued clicking on all of the bottens, while Gon tried his best to open the Window. And then, there were blue lights surrounding all players and was transported to somewhere...

When Gon opened his eyes, there was a bunch of people at the center of the town, more and more people got transport to there. Killua was there, beside him. After all players was there, a warning sign in red shown above in the sky. And then goo-y stuff started to come out, distrusting Killua very much. Then a red caped goo man appeared, he said a bunch of stuff, and Killua of course knew that Gon doesn't know what's going on. "I am Blah blah blah... And... Blah... ..." Everyone gasped when the goo man said his identity, and he told all players that he trapped all of them in the game. Gon, of course, is very said, he made Mito worry and now his other friends from someplace else could be worried too. The goo man explained that if they took off the gear, their brain will be mushed and crushed, no difference from an assassin in the verge of killing.

PAfter all of that, they were all told that they have this present in the Item section, Killua taught Gon how to open the window and gone to the item part. He only see Mirror there, and clicked on it, it doesn't have much difference between Greed Island, the system is kind of a like. When Killua and Gon took out their mirrors and stared at it, the blue lights came back. When Gon opened his eyes and looked around, he saw the normal Killua there, and a bunch of weird males who are wearing girl's clothing. "um... Killua? Why is there a bunch of males wearing girl's clothing?" "Sigh, I'm not going tell you." After Goo Man's great explanation, Gon understood a bit. After the great meeting of Goo Man, everyone was screaming and have been lost in deep, deep thoughts, but Gon and Killua wasn't, they promised each other that they will complete the game.

They raced each other to the end of the town, some monsters appeared, and they were ready... Or not?

* * *

**End of Prologue, try your best to review! Ha ha ha! I do not own HxH or SAO~~~ **


	2. Who x Tames x Beasts

**Chapter 1: Who x Tames x Beasts**

"AHHHHH!" Killua and Gon shouted as they crashed to the monsters, those monsters are some blue dogs, or wolves, according to Killua. But Killua didn't expect Gon, to just pet them. "BAKA! These are untamable!" "What?!" "Just take out your weapon!" As Killua opened his Window, he took out a dagger and stabbed the dogs. "Whoa! How did you did that?!" Of course, Killua was pissed. After getting rid of the monsters, Killua started lecturing Gon about Game Rules. "Hey Killua, I can't find any fishing rods in here..." "Are you kidding me? Sigh, you must obtain it by buying it or whatever. And... Are you planning to use it as a weapon?" Gon looked at him for a moment, then smiled widely, "of course! I use fishing rods to fight!" "BAKA! Gon, fishing rods in this game is only a tool! Not a weapon!" "um..." They were following the path to the next town, and then, they met another beast. "Ah!" "Think fast!"

"Em... Er... First comes rock... ROCK PAPER ROCK!" Killua was surprised, real surprised, to think that idiot would do such. "GON! YOU CAN'T USE NEN IN THIS WORLD!"

The beast jumped and bite Gon on his shoulder, Killua was mad. Seeing Gon's health bar shortened, he grabbed his dagger and prepared to attack, but there was other beasts too. Time seem to slow down, when Killua reached to Gon, Gon's health bar was already at Yellow. Remembering that if the health reaches 0, they have to say bye bye to the world, to the real world. And then, a flash of purple light appeared, the beast that was on Gon disappeared, so as the other beasts. Killua saw this person with black hair, running like a madman, dashing through the beasts as he kills them. "Thank you?" The madman didn't seem to notice them, and ran off to the town.

After healing Gon in the other town, Killua sighed and wondered who was that.

(PS: That was who you know, Kirito... Flash Back: Kirito was running and killed a wolf as he gone to the next town... End of Ep 1)

It was a few months after that, Gon heard rumors about the 'Beater', as so as Killua. "Hey Killua, who is that Beater? Why is he named Beater?" Killua turned and answered, "Oh, I remembered that there is these Beta Testers, it was said that the Beater was one of them, and they also called him a cheater, and that's how Beater was born." "I see..." Thinking about his friends, Gon wondered how would Mito, Leorio, Kurapika, and the others will think after their disappearance, for Killua, he doesn't really care. "Um... Hey Killua, is it possible to tame beasts?" "Hm? Hm... Yeah, I remember, the people who tames them are Beast Tamers." Gon smiled widely again, making Killua knew what will they do next... "LETS GO AND FIND A BEAST TAMER!"

"Hm?" the girl hummed as Gon and Killua asked if that dragon is her pet, she smiled and answered, "Yes, this is Pina, I am Silica, you are?" "I'm Gon! This is Kill-" When Gon was just about to say Killua's real name, Killua punched his and said, "Right, I am Kill." "k-Kill..." Sure, Silica was surprised by how Killua treats his friends, and then she asked, "Um... Why ask?" Gon again smiled widely, making Killua very annoyed. "Oh! I was just looking for Beast Tamers! Are you one?" "Uh... Yes?" "YAY! We found one!" Killua did a palm-face as Gon celebrated. Sure, Silica was freaked out when Gon kept asking questions like: How do you tame a beast, what kind of beast you can tame, and so on. He asked non-stop until Killua shutted his mouth and said, "basically, Gon just wanted to know how to tame a beast." "I-I see..." That's when they became friends.

"There is only certain types of beasts you can tame, like Pina, for example. To tame a beast, well, you need special training to become either a swordsman, beast tamer, and you would want to join guilds, like..." "Oh!" Seeing Silica's amazing explanation, Gon took extra notes.

It was a few hours from now, Gon was full from that much info, thanking Silica and Pina, they left and searched for beasts that were tamible. "Say, Killua, was kind of player do you want to be?" "Hm? I dunno." Killua spotted an animal from the corner of his eye, he tapped Gon and put his finger to his lip. They have spotted a tamible beast. The beast was like Pina, a mini dragon, it have green feathers that are almost aqua. The beedy purple eyes stared ahead. "Hm... What is that?" The dragon flinched when Gon spoked, as usual, Killua did a palm-face. The dragon flew as they chased him. "Wait! We come in peace!" Gon shouted running, "um... Gon? I don't think it'll understand you!" "I don't care! Wait Dragon! I'm not going to hurt you!" And the dragon stopped and turned to Gon. _Are you kidding me?!_ Killua dived in his deep thoughts as Gon communicated with the green dragon.

"Yea! Bon is now my new friend!" Gon cheered as Bon, the green dragon, flew around Gon's head. "B-Bon..." Killua stared at the green dragon, come to think about it, the word 'dragon' has 'Gon' in it too. Well, that was fast. When they ventured around the town, Gon and Killua spotted Silica, when Gon was about to say something, Killua stopped him and pointed to the tall man in black who is talking to Silica. They noticed that Pina was gone. Weird.

Instead of Gon helping Silica from her problems, Killua just pulled him away, "Hey! Why did you do that?" Killua closely stared at him with with blue eyes, and started poking Gon while talking, "Dude, we can't just do stuff, and (blah blah blah, blah blah blah~)" "I know but... She seem to have some troubles..." "?"

And then, after a week, they say Silica again with Pina! Gon hurried and ran up to her and cheered, "So Pina's back! Oh yes, this is Bon!" when he showed Silica his dragon, she also cheered. Killua just sat at the side sighing.

It was already night, Gon sighed as he pats Bon, mumbling, "I wonder how's Leorio and Kurapika doing..." And "Sigh, will I ever go back?" Killua sighed along with them, it was already three months since then, I guess.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter two ends, will the mysterious OC come out? Ah... Silica doesn't have much to say... They still didn't know it was Kirito... I'll make great chapters so you'll be proud! Probably!**


	3. Two x New x Friends

**Chapter 2: Two x New x Friends**

Yes, time went fast, it was already two years after Gon met Bon, well right now Killua was trading some tools to Agil, the big dude that they became friends with. But now, Gon and Bon was venturing around the cities, not knowing which floor they were on, they met the person in black again. Again. The thing is, Gon never had the chance talking to him, but every time he sees the man, he was either surrounded by a famous girl name Asuna, or surrounded by some other girls. Really famous, and that was what Gon thought. When the clearing group was having meetings, Gon and Killua was there, they couldn't believe how the man in black manage a good relationship with the powerful Asuna, they always thought that she is creepy. And that's when they met a new friend.

"I suggest to move the monsters to this town, then we fight." Asuna said pointing to the map, but the man in black said that it was a bad idea. After the arguement, Gon, Bon, and Killua got out of the cave and sighed, why do they have to bring the monsters to the innocent town? Couldn't they just do a different plan? Gon patted his green dragon's head, wondering if he should follow the demon's plan. (Demon: Asuna.) They walked in a forest to hunt some beasts down. A twig snapped, Gon's reaction is to look at the direction of the noise, he saw two people, one girl and one boy, they have dark blonde hair, that is similar to Kurapika's. They were attacked by some monkey beasts, the boy fought the beasts to protect his little sister, Gon assumed.

Watching closely, Gon noticed that the boy's health have already gone to the red zone, "What?! Killua! I mean Kill! We need to save them!" Killua did a face-palm and followed Gon and Bon to the two siblings, the girl was crying, her dark blue eyes was full of tears. "AHHHHH!" Gon jumped and took out his... Weapon? And killed a monkey, allowing the boy the live longer, Killua jumped and slashed the others with his most trusted dagger. The monsters/beasts shattered to pieces of blue hexagons. It was like a blink to the two siblings, they stared at them for a while. "t-thank you..." The girl said.

"I'm Gon, this is Bon! And this is Kil- yay, Kill." Gon greeted, the boy nodded and said, "Thank you for saving us Gon, Bon, and Kill, I am Hiwea, and this is-" when the boy was about to say the girl's name, the girl spoke aloud, "It's Katzomi, thank you very much to save my brother!" She bowed in thanks to Gon and co. "Say... What are you guys going to do now?" Gon asked in his innocent tone, that really bothered Hiwea, as if Gon have done something bad, like a crime? "No, we were just trying to level up by following the clearing group... But we barely got to level 30 yet..." Hiwea mumbled. "Ah."

"Um... But, Kill-San, Gon-San, (Bon-San,) what are you going to do afterwards? Are you in the clearing group?" Katzomi asked innocently, which really made Hiwea mad. Why is she copying Gon?! Is basically what he thought. "Um? We? Yea, we are a part of the group, and we don't know if we should go follow the _Flash's_ orders." "The Flash? You mean her? The creepy woman that follows the Beater?" Hiwea asked curiously, Gon was confused about the Beater part, until Killua explained him, "Probably the person in black is a beater." "Oh!"

"Where do you stay?" Gon asked again with his innocent tone, "Hm? Oh, we move place to place but normally couldn't afford the price." Hiwea answered annoyingly, and then Katzomi suddenly sounded up and shouted, "oh right! Hiwea! We need to go meet Liz, I think she's done with my sword!" "Right! Oh, and thanks again, Gon, Kill." They shocked hands, even though Hiwea didn't really meant it. "Say... Um... Hiwea-San? I think you should heal your HP bar..." Said Gon as he pointed to Hiwea's HP bar, immediately, Hiwea blushed in embarrassment and hurried and healed himself with a healing crystal.

"God! Those people!" Hiwea shouted as he and Katzomi walked towards the so called Liz's place. A girl with pink short hair came out of a house, or a store, to be exact. She saw the two siblings and waved to them, saying that the sword is done sharpening. "Thank you Liz-San!" Katzomi thanked Liz as she gotten her weapon back, Hiwea was checking out some swords that Lizabeth made. "I told you to just call me Liz!" Lizabeth grinned.

Killua sighed as he and Gon walked around the forest, sighing that Gon's too innocent acting, sighing that Hiwea forgot about his HP, sighing that Katzomi was copying Gon's speech. And sighing on some other stuff. For the night, they stayed at a hotel like place. "oi Gon! Wha'cha going to do tomorrow?" "Hm? I dunno, what do you want to do?" Killua thought for a moment, then said, "Maybe meeting a smith to fix our weapons?" "Sure!" They jumped to their beds, and Killua pressed a button on the lamp, turning off the light. "Say... That Katzomi reminded me about someone..." Gon muttered. _Probably Kurapika_, thought Killua.

"ah..." Killua and Gon stood in front of the smith's shop, seeing Hiwea and Katzomi there talking to a girl with pink hair. When they said good bye and turned to Gon, Bon, and Killua, Katzomi shouted out, "ah! Nice to meet you again Gon-San, Kill-San, Bon-San!" Killua just stuck is hand straight to his imaginary pockets as Gon greeted back. Thinking back, Killua thought about the characteristics between Kurapika and Katzomi, first, they have barely anything in common, by character. Second, the only thing they have in common is blonde hair, even though that Katzomi have slightly darker hair. Third, again, they have nothing in common by character. How would Gon think about Kurapika that way? Or could've Gon thought that Katzomi reminded him himself?

"Yo, Hm? Kill, is there something in mind?" Hiwea greeted Killua/Kill, Killua immediately talked, "No No! There's nothing in mind! Ahaha!" Hiwea looked troubled when Killua reacted to his speech, and Killua knew that Hiwea was hiding something from them, something about Katzomi.

(What happened to Bon? Where are you Bon?!)

* * *

**New comer Hiwea and Katzomi!**

**How I got the names:**

**Hiwea: Randomly got it, thinking about Hue, suddenly thought of Hiwea. It kinda sound like a girl's name for some reason... Pronounce ****(how I pronounced it)**: Hi-uwa (HAI UU WA)

**Katzomi: Also randomly got it, but first thought of... Cat+zomi. Pronounce: Cazomi (CA TZ OMI)**

**Thanks for reading! (Ah, I got another 1,000+ chapter~)**


	4. Who x Is x Katzomi

**Chapter 3: Who x Is x Katzomi**

"So... First of all, weren't you guys going to get Liz to help you fix your weapons?" Katzomi asked as Gon and Killua suddenly remembered their goal, "Ah! I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding us Katzomi!" Gon thanked with Bon flying over their heads. They walked in the store and greeted the pink haired girl, "Uh, I'm Gon, may you help us fix our weapons?" "Hm?" The girl turned and revealed her sweet smile, "Ah! I'm Lizabeth! Welcome! You can call me Liz, and sure! First show me the weapons!" Gon took out his sword as Killua handed his dagger, she examined it and said, "Hm... That'll be about this much for sharpening it..." She showed them the price as they gasped, they thought it would be very pricey. "Uh, 1200 coins for my sword?" Gon pointed at the price while Killua stared at his price, "Why is my dagger more pricey than Gon's?" The girl turned to him and smiled, "Well? What do you think? This dagger is one of the Grand Dragon Scale weapons! And it is sturdy and great to fight with!" Killua sighed as he remembered of winning that dagger, he also thought of Kurapika when she said it. "And Gon's?" "His sword is cheap but pretty much worthless, but if you know how to use it, it would be very useful!" She said reading the description, "So, may I?" "Okay!"

As Liz sharpens their weapons, Gon was chatting with Katzomi and Hiwea, Killua looked aside for a moment and grabbed Hiwea's wrist, "excuse me, may I borrow Hiwea for a moment?" Katzomi and Gon nodded as Killua dragged Hiwea out of the show, they were behind the store. "So? Why the rush?" Hiwea asked with his arms crossed, Killua stared at him for a moment then said, "About Katzomi..." Immediately, Hiwea's head struck a shocked expression to Killua, he continued, "You aren't siblings right?" Hiwea's eyes glared at Killua and started, "As if! She's my little sister! Why wouldn't she be my sibling?!" Killua shoot a glare back then said, "Well?! I noticed that your hair is much browner than Katzomi's and your eyes aren't Indigo blue like her's!" The boys started fighting...

"It's family genes!" "Who cares about that! I noticed from the very start! Your eyes aren't as spirited as Katzomi's! Katzomi's eyes... She-!" Killua stopped as he thought, _Katzomi's eyes... Could it be?!_ Hiwea noticed him and shouted back, "She's what?! She's my only little sister! Or what?!" Killua thought a moment then said, "you guys really aren't siblings right?" His voice was dark and cold, very icy too. Hiwea stepped back, "She's my sibling all right!" Killua glared him with his 'assassin' glare and pushed Hiwea, "tell me the truth, it might be a consequence that you guys have blonde hair with blue eyes, but that doesn't mean that you guys are related by blood." Tears rolled down Hiwea's cheeks as Killua grabbed his neck, "K-Katzo-zomi IS MY SISTER!" "THE TRUTH! TELL ME!" Killua let go Hiwea as Hiwea fell to the ground, "Tell me, you guys aren't related right?" Hiwea sniffed and said crackly, "I-I, c-can't te-tell y-you yet..." Killua looked at him. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" He heard a scream as Katzomi and Gon ran out from the corner, huffing. "Brother?! What happened?" Katzomi said as she tried to get Hiwea up, Gon looked at Killua and said, "Killua, what were you trying to do?" Killua have made Gon mad.

"Che,"

As they walked around the town, Gon finally broke the silence, "Killua, (oops I mean Kill), why did you do that?" He faced Killua's childish face, Killua mumbled, "I just thought that there's something wrong with that blond fish." "Who are you calling a Blond fish?!" Hiwea shouted out, Katzomi looked troubled, indeed, Killua's guess might be correct.

When they finally made up, Gon smiled and said, "Say, who's hungry?" "Che, you're too hungry that you forgot the tension." Muttered Killua as he stuck is hands again in his imaginary pockets, making Hiwea giggle. Killua shot a glare towards Hiwea. And then they saw that Beater in black again. This time, he was with the Flash/Demon sleeping on some grassy floor. Okay... They decided not to talk to them since they are sleeping.

After a few weeks... Katzomi was longed to ask about Kill/Killua and Hiwea's conservation, but she never had the chance. Some how, they went to the same hotel, same places, and went to places together, even though that Hiwea and Kill was sort of like enemies. They got a message. They all swiped their finger and opened their message, following, it says:

_Message from the Clearing Group, Knight of the Blood._

As they finished the message, "WHAT?! WE WERE INVITED TO FIGHT THE NEXT BOSS?!" Gon exclaimed, following by Killua, "And I heard they're going to head on to the hundredth floor!" Hiwea was surprised, really surprised, he saw only level 34 by now! Killua smirked and glanced at Hiwea, "I guess you need some special training~" "Tsk."

Yes indeed, Hiwea and Katzomi need extra training. From Killua personally.

* * *

A shorter chapter... Hope you like it! Ha ha ha... Time zoomed too fast...


	5. Training x Like x Crazy

**Training x Like x Crazy**

_Day 1: Fight forty level 40 monsters. -Killua-sama :3_

Fighting level 40 monsters are average, but expecting some thirty one to eight players are kind of difficult... Charging power in he's sword, Hiwea stabbed a level forty monster, Killua and Gon was at the side keeping eye on them in case if they were almost killed. Katzomi at the other side, was trying to defeat a level 36 monster, Gon nudged Killua for a moment, "Hey, don't you know that Katzomi and Hiwea have a huge gap in levels?! Katzomi is only level 32!" "That's why she need to defeat much more powerful monsters to boost up her level. Let she, Hiwea is level 38 and Katzomi is level 32, indeed, a huge gap." Gon sighed, agreeing on Killua's words. "Ugh!" They heard Katzomi tripping off a stone behind her feet, her weapon flung a distance away from her, the monster took out it's ax and charged power in it's weapon. "Katzomi!" Gon shouted, standing up, Killua stopped him and said, "She need to think fast, when the time's right, we save." Gon looked and Killua then to Katzomi, worried.

As the monster get one more step closer, Katzomi hurried and opened her window and took out a long sword. She made a X on the monster's stomach, and it disappeared. "Told ya," Killua said, putting his hands behind his head, Gon sighed. "You know? I think Katzomi could be more powerful than Hiwea..." thinking about the possibilities of who is Katzomi, Killua said out loud. That statement instantly made Hiwea mad, he killed off three level 40 monsters with one hit and glared at Killua. "I was protecting my little sister! And what make you really think that my little sister isn't my little sister!" Killua mumbled something that have something to do with Chocolate Robot and retorted, "Well?! From these days, you both are totally different! By hair! By eyes! By (blah blah blah)! Katzomi's hair have stains of brown, and your's clear blonde!" Hiwea became very mad, not knowing a level 49 monster snuck up behind him. Gon gasped and when he was going to defend him, they heard a voice calling, "HIWEA!" It was Katzomi, she dashed behind Hiwea in the speed of light and madly killed the level 49 monster. Everyone was stunned. "Wha?" Hiwea turned back to his sister (?) and saw her with an unknown stance. '_A hint,_' Killua thought. He clapped and walked towards the siblings and said, "Congrats, level 32 Katzomi have a boost of turning level 34 and so on~ I knew it! She must be stronger than HIM!" Hiwea was pissed, again. Basically, Killua and Hiwea was frienemies.

(Friend+enemies)

"Oh? I really boosted up to level 35." All of them stared at Katzomi for a while, "I was joking oh right?" Killua whispered. Gon sighed again. Bon was really quiet these days, sleeping on top of Killua's head, but then Gon hurried and took him off and put him on his lap. Killua grinned his assassin grin once again and turned to both blondes, "Okay! I Killua-sama promise you, that I'll make you to level 50, around the average of other Knights of the Blood, so be prepared! You really need to be trained!" He giggled a little, enjoying teasing Hiwea, and Hiwea mumbled, 'next time it'll be me who will make him all shivery,' and continued to train. Katzomi sighed along with Gon, patting the green dragon's head. "Say Katzomi, I noticed that Killua was suspicious of you..." Katzomi looked up to Gon, silence. "Oh-oh! I-I see... Well, it is normal for people to think that way..." Gon tilted his head, wondering what's in her head.

Killua climbed up a tree, catching glimpse of land around an area where many monsters appear, "Okay! Day one is over, time for Day Two!"

For the night, they ate some bread with cream. The next day awaits...

_Day 2: Hiwea go and kill off 40 level 40 monsters, Katzomi go and get rid of thirty level 50 monsters. -Killua-sama ~3_

"Why is Katz getting level 50s instead of me?" Questioned Hiwea as he reads the letter, Killua sighed and said boldly, "Well, do you expect a girl who can defeat level 49 monsters continue to kill off level 30s? Man, you do not have a sense-" "of humor?" Katzomi interrupted, Killua and Hiwea stared at the girl for a split second and said, "Eh... Humor?" Katzomi shrugged and said, "Um... Well, I'm okay for defeating level 50s... But... Is it normal for a level 35 girl to fight level 50s? It's not normal... Plus, I only get serious when I get extremely emotional, like my brother getting damaged and other people get hurt badly who is my friends..." '_Another hint,_' Killua thought, wishing that there is Chocolate Robot somewhere... Killua cleared his throat, "Oh yes, there is still a few days before the real thing, remember, the monsters in the throne is much more powerful than any level 40-50 monsters, so we need to boost." Katzomi smiled, "Ha... What about you two?" She hummed, Gon looked, "Well, we can just train with you guys..." Killua stood up and shouted, "OKAY! Enough talking go fight the monsters!"

"Telling us what to do? Tsk, I rather be a loner." Hiwea said, clearing off some random monsters. Katzomi grinned as she made a level 50 monster to red zone, "Say Katz... Did you got a part of your..." Killua heard something out of Hiwea's mouth, something about Katzomi, he hurried and eavesdrop to hear what they were talking about, he heard: "And the unknown stance you made... Could it?" "Maybe..." Other then that, the others he couldn't hear. Killua sighed, what are they talking about? It's something about Katzomi's stance, ya, but why? But somehow, that stance seem similar to Killua and Gon.

"Okay, you guys did it, now for a break... Yawn, it took some time~" Hiwea gave Killua a glare, and Killua glared back. "Now, now," Katzomi and Gon said, "Lets take a-" Hiwea and Killua was having a glaring contest... Well, more like a growling contest."Break?"

After a few days, the dead line is almost there. Hiwea was level 48, Katzomi was level 46.

As they at some food, Killua started explaining stuff, "So, tomorrow is it, during 7 AM, we go to the meeting place, and after everyone is there, we all, including the other people, will go the next level boss, killing off some beasts too. Remember the skills you need to use, there is a bunch of levels left." Everyone in their party cheered. (PS Forgot to mention, Hiwea, Katzomi, Gon and Killua is in a party)

The day have come.

* * *

**Tee hee, it's almost done, kinda disappointing... Well, I plan to make a subsequent! Ho ho ho~ enjoy my lovely story... I do not own HxH.**


	6. Two x Is x Killed

**To people who might not get what's going on: Sometimes I wrote: they are currently at this place, and then suddenly they are at the meeting, then they skipped the monster part and continued on with the final Bosses, telling you, Kirito is moving very fast. Ha ha ha.**

**Two x is x Killed**

Yes indeed, it is already the day, where many players, actually about 15 of them, died.

7 AM: Gon woke up with Bon jumping on his face, with Killua dreaming about Chocolate Robots. "Ah!" when he checked the time, he noticed its already 7 AM, he need to quickly prepare with Killua, and his party. "Ah? Uh... WHAT?! It's already 7 AM?!" Killua shouted as Gon prepared his best green armor, sword, extra sword... And yeah. Killua hurried and opened his window and prepared for the battle.

As they teleported to the meeting place, Gon saw Katzomi and Hiwea waiting. "OI!" he shouted, the two instantly knew it was Gon and Bon who was calling them, Katzomi waved. "Hi, you guys were three minutes late!" Katzomi cheerfully greeted, "Ha ha~ at least not THAT long!" Gon joked as Bon curled around his head. Killua just tsked and put his hand in his imaginary pockets. Hiwea just join Katzomi and Gon. And then, a (old) person with some red and white armor came out with a bunch of other red and white armored people, Gon didn't care about him when Killua whispered, "Oi, its the Knights of the Blood's leader." And they quieted down. The person looked around, strangely, he have a huge red and white shield. They saw the Beater in black again with the Demon (Flash). "So everyone's here, we will know go and defeat this game!" And everyone cheered, Killua noticed that Agil was there too, along with a dude with a band tied around his forehead, everyone walked in the portal and gone to the dungeon. "Hiwea... It's dark..." Katzomi's voice crackled, as if she was going to cry, Hiwea held on her and said, "Dont worry, I'll protect you... There's also Gon and Bon! Don't worry..." '_Oi you forgot me..._' Killua thought.

The groups of people killed off many monsters, none of them died just yet, they were lucky. Gon managed to not embarrass himself by saying 'first comes rock, rock paper rock' and more, and he started making Killua worry. As quick as a blink of eye, they were in front of the boss's throne door. It was big, huge. The leader of the Knights of the Blood stopped and turned to see everyone of them. "This will be it, be prepared everyone!" And they all charged in the room. It was spacious, but when the boss appeared, the level 75 boss, Katzomi almost fainted. "It-it's... Terrifying!" She choked out her words, Hiwea held on her tightly. Gon and Killua stared upon the monster, it was a big, really big, huge, very huge, skeleton monster. Reading the title, it is called 'The Skull Reaper'. Gon and Bon gasped. Are they going to survive this horrifying game?

"Oh my god..." People chattered their teeth as they saw the boss. '_And there's so much more to go. This'll be interesting._' Killua thought as he held up is dagger. The leader stood there, glaring at the monster, "CHARGE!" And they all charged to the boss. Killua saw Hiwea was doing something on his window, "Oi Hiwea, gotta go." Hiwea suddenly looked up to Killua and answered, "A-ah! Okay," and then he closed his window.

The Skull Reaper swung it's claws and nearly stabbed a bunch of people, when Gon's health turn lower, Bon will be there to heal him. Killua just deflect the attacks and stab the bones. As Hiwea fought the claws along with others, Katzomi was alone at the side fighting a part of the claw with her long sword. The beater dude and the Demon fought in a pattern, like they are a team, which they are. Gripping tightly on his sword, Gon slashed the claw in half, Killua kept stabbing the bones as the boss's HP lowered. "Katz!" Hiwea shouted when Katzomi fell down, a claw reached towards her and instantly fell down. Hiwea thought Katzomi was dead meat, but she wasn't. She dodged perfectly and skillfully and cut off one of it's limbs. The leader used his big shield as he slashed the limbs. Agil was doing a great job too.

The Skull Reaper growled and slashed the closest people who is around it, they died. Gon gasped along with the Beater, they were going to revenge for them. Killua saw it too, but he didn't felt as bad as Gon and Bon, he _is_ a killer.

"Killua... This is so mean..." Gon said, small tears appeared on his cheeks, Killua glanced at him and said calmly, "Gon, this isn't like you, even though we don't have Nen now, we still can do it. And it was you who always be positive... Did you ate the wrong thing?" Gon smiled, "Okay then, LETS DO IT!" They both charged to the Reaper and kept slashing it. The Beater was impressed, but still, he have to continue to fight. As they fought, the more Katzomi admire them, she didn't notice and one of the Reaper's limbs was going to hunt her down. As the claws reach forwarder, Katzomi noticed, she turned around, but she was too slow to dodge. Gon and Killua saw it too, but they were also too far away. Everything slowed down.

"Uh?" What Katzomi saw in front of her, isn't the white boney claw and limb, it was her brother, Hiwea. "Onii-chan?" Gon gasped along with Killua, man, they do like to gasp. And that was their first time hearing Katzomi say: Onii-chan. Katzomi saw the claw which stabbed through Hiwea's body, tears rolled down her eyes. The Beater also saw it, the De-flash too. All of them saw it. Killua saw Hiwea opening his window weakly, and pressed something. His HP bar got to 0, and then he started to glow blue, his avatar started to tumble in piece, "Ka-Katz... I'm... Sorry..." And then he started to shatter in pieces. "Onii-chan..." During that time, everyone glared at the Reaper, and started madly slashing it's bones. The five HP bar easily got to red, and to 0, again and again... Finally, it disappeared. "How many died?" Asked someone, another person counted and said weakly, "14..." All of them started to crackle in tears. "No... How are we suppose to win this?" Someone said in depress.

Gon looked at everyone, including Bon, he glanced at Katzomi, who is crying silently. Killua sighed as they healed themselves. They heard a crash. They turned. They saw the black Beater holding his duel blades against the Leander's shield. "What?" The Beater started talking, "Isn't it you, **Kayaba Akihiko.**" Even gasped once again, Kayaba Akihiko? Isn't he the created of SAO and Nerve Gear? Some purple words that is read as: Imortal Object came out. "That can't be.." Someone said. The leader, who is known: Kayaba something or other, laughed, he said some stuff and paralyzed everyone. Including Gon and co. "What's going on?" Gon said, looking at the paralyze warning sign. They saw Kayaba and the Beater fighting. "If you can defeat me, I'll free everyone," Kayaba said something like that to the Beater. "Kirito-kun..." The Flash muttered, loud enough for Gon to hear, "So his name is Kirito..." They fought.

And that's when Killua and Gon received a message, it shown:"_ Dear Killua and Gon, I'm sorry that I didn't told you about Katz... She isn't my sister. When I met her, I was about in grade school, she was about 9 years old... She lost her memories, so I promised her that we'll find it. She wore weird clothing that is soak in blood, she was staring at us when we saved her. Every week, a little of her lost memories got back, but she sometimes doesn't have a clue about it. So, if I died, can you help her gain her memories When we come back to the real world? Come to think about it, I have tons of question about you guys, are you hunters? Killua, are you an assassin? Gon, is your father Ging? I met him before. But... Still, I suppose that Katz is a k-_"

Killua thought how would Hiwea knew who is him, and Gon's father. So Killua was right, Katzomi wasn't his sister, but he couldn't tell them the truth. And his guess is quite accurate, but he still wasn't sure. They continued to see Kirito and Kayaba fight. Likely, Kayaba was winning. Gon wanted Kirito to win, he gave his honest look to Kirito. But when Kayaba saw going to stab and kill Kirito, the Flash, Asuna appeared. "A-Asuna?!" Kirito cried, Asuna smiled at him and disappeared, of course all of them are sad. Kirito lost his spirits and held on Asuna's sword and his, fighting weakly. Killua and Gon continued to look at the poor Beater, who lost his girl friend (?).

Stab. Kirito's HP got to zero, the headband man cried out along with Agil, but when Kirito was disappearing, Gon caught a glimpse of him turning back, stabbing Kayaba. Kayaba smiled, his HP got to 0 too. They both disappeared at the same time. Gon stared at the room. "What are we going to do now?" he said. Killua noticed at everyone is disappearing, but not in the death way. They were logging off!

Katzomi was still in the verge of tears, Gon looked, then turned back to Killua. "We should help Hiwea's goal, succeed his goal." Killua nodded. They have gone back to the real world.

* * *

Complete, yes! I am going to make a sequel! Anyone interested? Ha ha ha... Hm... Time went so fast... I lost track of my story. Ha ha ha... Okay! thanks for reading! Ha ha ha...

I do not own both anime~


End file.
